Quote Drabbles
by Bramblepool
Summary: Drabbles based on quotes from mi hermana's quote book. For example, "When life gives you lemons, squirt the juice in your enemies' eyes." Or, "You will be showered with good luch." All with Leviathan characters plunged in!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi peoples! Howya doing? Yeah I really don't know what to say sooooo... Anywho, I currently have my friend cpg (AKA ChickWithThePurpleGuitar) controlling my account for... reasons. Getting back to the topic on hand, I hope you like this collection of drabbles. I wrote them based off of random quotes (thanks to my sister for collecting said quotes) so some of them don't make a lot of sense. Oh and if you haven't read Nahtaivel: Leviathan Retold (1. which is written by cpg and I 2. if you haven't read it you should. now.) most of these won't make sense. *sigh* on last thing: most of these exist outside of the space-time continuum. Pretty much just assume that unless mentioned otherwise they are on the ground Alek knows Deryn's a girl, and nobody's dead. Enjoy! And please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of these characters. Actually, the only characters I own are Apocalypsia/Bethany and half of Joe. Everybody else is owned by Scott Westerfeld. And cpg.**

_When life gives you lemons, squirt juice in your enemy's eyes._  
>-Happy Bunny<p>

"Uhh, what are you guys doing?" Asked Kara, as she and Apocalypsia walked into the kitchen.

Alek and Deryn were stirring a large pitcher of liquid. Alek looked up. "We found some lemons and now we're making lemonade!"

"Alek, you're so stupid," Scolded Kara. "When life gives you lemons, you _obviously_ squirt the juice in your enemy's eyes."

"Yeah," Said Apocalypsia. "Like this." She picked up half a lemon, squeezed the juice into her hand, and flicked it into Alek's eyes.

He fell to the ground screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! I now have 5 (positive) reviews, so update time! Thank you so sososososo much to all people who reviewed! YOU ARE AMAZING. Okay, so I have a supreme, all encompassing love for this drabble. Its just fun. So enjoy this, and above all, PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE REVIEW! (I shall update when I have another 5 positive reviews.)**

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY EXCEPT FOR APOCALYPSIA AND SOME OF JOE. (The rest is owned by cpg and then to a lesser extent, my other friend who pretty much IS Joe) I don't even own the quote...<strong>

_Never laugh at live dragons.  
><em>-J.R.R Tolkien _The Hobbit_

"Catch up already, guys!" Apocalypsia was almost to the cave and the others weren't even halfway yet. "I wanna explore this cave before I die of old age!"

"We're trying!" Screamed Kara angrily.

* * *

><p><em><em>Twenty minutes later, they were all at the mouth of the cave.

"Let's go!" Called Apocalypsia excitedly.

"Are you kidding me?" Said Deryn. "I'm not going in there!"

Alek shivered. "Yeah, me neither. It's creepy."

"Fine then. It'll just be Kara and me."

"What? I don't wanna go in there!"

"Too bad!" Said Apocalypsia, grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

><p><em><em>Forty-five minutes later, Alek and Deryn were still sitting outside the cave, but beginning to worry about the welfare of their missing companions.

Suddenly there was a massive _**"BOOM!"**_

__  
>A scorched looking Apocalypsia stumbled out of the smoking cave opening, dragging an unconscious Kara behind her.<p>

"Never. Laugh. At. Live. Dragons." She gasped, then collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! So I only have 3 (positive) reviews but update I shall! Okay, this authors note is going to be in three parts:**  
><strong>1. cpg ranting<strong>  
><strong>2. Me talking about how weird I am when I'm tired<strong>  
><strong>3. authors note<strong>

**Soooooooo I have gotten some not-so-positive reviews, and because I'm too lazy to say anything, here's cpg.**

**Hola peoples of Earth and otherwise. Tis CPG here, Bramblepool's total BFF and main controller of her account. I would like to make a special note here to 321 and ACC (anonymous constructive criticizer- that's what i'm calling you now- you know who you are): Bramblepool and I deeply apologize that some of the quote drabbles don't really have much to do with the series, besides the names. First of all, it's kinda hard to write a drabble that really has to do with one series when it's based on a quote from another series. Second of all, Bramblepool already had these and many more drabbles written when we received your first review, and we're too lazy to change them. So, some of these drabbles won't have much to do with the books, but they were fun to write and we were hoping you'd have fun reading them anyway. Other drabbles, like the one we're giving you today, are a lot more like the books than the others. We hope you like all of these, whether they're book-related or not. However, we will give you as many as we can that are related to the book. We hope this one meets your standards. Please enjoy.**

**Also, ACC, I would appreciate it very much if you put in a name for us, so I can rant at you properly next time. Thanks.**

**Sheesh, cpg. Longness.**

**Okay! So for the next part!**

**The other night I was up till like 11:30 reading a book, (Pandora Hearts Volume 5)(Good book. You should read it. But read volume one, two, three, and four first...) and when I finished it, I read the advertisments for other mangas that are always at the end of any manga. And one of them was about a high school with cats and fighting and evil ect. So I read the description out to my older sister, Bannanapan, and she was just like "Woah. I just got the image of Harry Potter, except instead of magic they use cats." And for some reason I couldnt stop laughing. Don't jugde me I was really tired.**

**Authors note:**

**This chapter DOES actually have to do with Leviathan. And I love it. The quote is from my dearest sister, (Katja) who... is... my sister... And to answer your questions, I have no idea where they are. Somewhere with a cliff I guess... and the dragon can be whoever you want. So, I hope you like this and its amazing awkwardness. BTW, I dont reallyknow if this would be considered a drabble based on the longness. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't really own anything...**

_I may not be smart, but I'm not stupid._  
>-Mi Hermana Katja<p>

Alek stepped aside quickly as a man carrying a flaming loaf of bread sprinted by screaming something in what sounded like… _Arabic? _"God's wounds…" he muttered to Dylan, shaking his head.

Strangely enough, the boy smiled. "I think it's pretty barking hilarious!"

"I suppose so…"

Alek and Dylan wove their way through the various venders ((ALLITERRATION.)) and merchants of the streets of Constantinople.

Despite the crowds nudging them along, Dylan stopped, looked around and groaned. "Great. We're pure dead lost."

"I believe we've been walking in circles," Alek said darkly.

"Why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"I thought you had realized!"

Dylan shook his head and muttered, "Barking bloody princes." Before he could continue, a gun shot rang through the streets, and suddenly Dylan was shoving him out of the way.

Alek landed in an alleyway, and for a few moments, he lay there stunned and out of breath. He looked back into the street to see where Dylan had gone to. Alek's gut wrenched when he saw the other boy.

He was laying limply on the street, scarlet blood pouring from his shoulder. The gun must have hit Dylan when he shoved Alek out of the way!

Alek scrambled out to him, carefully bringing him back into the alleyway. When they were both safely out of the traffic Alek evaluated the wound. It wasn't anywhere vital, but the boy would quickly bleed to death if nothing was done.

He quickly unbuttoned the boy's shirt and was exceedingly confused by what he saw.

For the boy already had a bandage tightly wrapped around his chest. Alek didn't remember him being injured, but he already knew that Dylan had secrets, and right now, there were more pressing matters.

Alek entirely removed the shirt then pressed his hands over the wound in attempt to stop the blood. Dylan's eyes fluttered open and he let out a pained groan. The boy looked around blearily for a moment, then his eyes focused on Alek's face. "What happened?"

"You got shot in the shoulder. I'm trying to keep you from bleeding to death."

Dylan's eyes widened with shock and fear. He glanced down at his chest then back up at Alek. "Um, have you not noticed anything?"  
>"Well I see that you're bandaged. I suppose you must have been injured."<p>

"Anything else?"

"Well," Said Alek. "Do you think that I could use the bandage for your shoulder? It would probably work better than just my hands."

Dylan's eyes widened even more. "NO! Just use my shirt."

Alek shook his head at the boy's oddities and pressed the shirt down onto the wound. Thankfully, the bleeding had almost stopped.

"So you _really_ haven't realized _anything_? Nothing at _all_?"

Alek thought for a moment. "No."

You are so stupid." Muttered Dylan.

"Hey! I may not be smart, but I'm not stupid!" Alek carefully lifted the shirt. "Look. You're not bleeding anymore."

Dylan stared at him for a few moments. "This is getting sad."

"Well what do you expect—" Alek was cut off abruptly as Dylan grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down, kissing him on the lips hard.

Alek was confused. So confused that he didn't pull away as he was kissed by another "boy" quite hard.

After a few long, _long, LONG_, moments, ((Deryn is enjoying this way too much.)) Dylan pulled away a few inches. They were both panting rather hard and Alek's heart was pounding. Dylan looked somewhat amused at the expression that must have been on Alek's face. "Have you realized _now_, you ninny?"

Alek's eyes widened, (more) and he sat back, scampering a few feet away. "You like boys? That seems very wrong."

"You _dummkopf_, I'm a girl."

Alek laughed nervously. "I think I would have noticed if my best friend was a girl."

"_I am a girl_. My name is Deryn Sharp, and I'm a girl disguised as a boy in the British Air Navy."

"You must have lost a lot of blood! Are you feeling all right?"

Dylan groaned and covered his eyes. "Do you honestly want me to _prove_ it?"

"Uh, I guess." _He's gone crazy_. Alek thought.

"Get over here, you idiot."

Alek cautiously crawled over to Dylan's side.

"Give me your hand." The boy ordered. When Alek hesitantly gave him his wrist, Dylan snatched it up and pressed the palm to his chest.

Alek sat there for a moment, not doing anything. Dylan looked at him expectantly. Alek continued to awkwardly sit there. Then Alek actually thought about what his hand was currently feeling. When he thought about it, the boy's chest did feel a little bit unnatural… Almost like a girls…

"GODS WOUNDS!" Alek shrieked, pulling his hand back. "YOU'RE A—"

Dylan—well Deryn—cut him off by sealing his mouth shut with the palm of his—her—hand. "No need to tell everyone." She hissed.

Alek continued to try to scream things, but was unsuccessful.

Once Alek had calmed down to a safe level Deryn removed her hand. Alek stared at her, eyes wide. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Deryn rolled her eyes. "I did, you ninny. Remember?"

"Oh… yeah…" Alek paused for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Sorry, for… um… making you… prove it…"

Deryn sighed. "It's okay, I guess."

Alek noticed something. "You're bleeding again!"

"Oh, aye. My heart's been beating a wee bit fast lately."

"Lay down!"

"I already am—"

"Stop bleeding!"

"Aye, because that's totally how this whole bleeding business works."

"Do you _want_ to bleed to death!"

"Yes, Alek. That would be my goal in life." Deryn said without a hint of sarcasm. ((Btw, saying that Deryn wasn't sarcastic was really sarcasm, so… yeah… in case you didn't get that…)) Now help me!"

"How!"

"I don't know! Whatever you did before!"

"But… you can't actually expect me to touch you!"

"Bleeding to death over here!"

"Oh, fine then." Alek squeamishly crawled over, picked up the shirt, and tossed it over the bleeding wound.

"Well, that's helpful. It is your fault that I got hit, your princeliness."

"Well,_technically_…"

"THEN GET OVER HERE AND BARKING HELP ME!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Alek said, having a miniature mental breakdown. Being scared out of his mind, Alek did as he was told and pressed the shirt onto her shoulder.

After a minute or two of awkward silence, ((PREDTORY ALERT.)) Deryn Sharp's life ceased to pour out upon the worn cobblestones of the city of Constantine. ((Oh, fanciness… *sigh*))

Alek sat back on his heels. "Let's get back to Zaven. He'll know what to do."

"Right then." Deryn struggled to pull on her blood-soaked shirt. Alek offered no help, just awkwardly sat. When she was fully clothed, Deryn grabbed the wall with her good arm and pulled herself halfway up. However, when she got to that point, Deryn collapsed on the ground again.

"Aww," Alek complained. "Why'd you do that?"

"Well, I'm sorry," Deryn snapped. "I only have half the usual amount of blood in my veins!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"Oh, I guess so."Alek took her good arm and attempted to pull her up. It failed. Deryn fell to the ground, thwacking her head on the wall.

Alek nudged her with his boot. When she didn't move, he just stood there for possibly over five minutes, thinking.

Then he sighed, deciding he might as well deal with this now.

He knelt down beside Deryn and tried to think of what he could do.

He could drag her…?

No, she would most decidedly die.

He could leave her and bring Zaven back to help…?

No, she would bleed to death.

Or, he could suck it up and carry her.

Alek carefully scooped her into his arms. He stood up, staggering under her weight. He leaned against the wall, looking down at Deryn's pale face. Her hair was soaked with blood, but you could still tell that it was pure blonde. And although they were closed, Alek knew from memory the color of blue that her somewhat large blue eyes were. Now that he knew Deryn was a girl, she wasn't bad looking… quite pretty, actually…

Alek shook his head to clear away the nonsense and staggered into the street.

* * *

><p><strong>((Now, to view this exedingly awkward situation from another POV.))<strong>

Deryn stared as a man carrying a flaming loaf of bread flew by . Alek jumped aside, muttering "God's wounds…"

A smile came across Deryn's face. _These turks…_ "I think it's pretty barking hilarious!"

"I suppose so…"

Deryn looked around. They had been wandering for what felt like hours, and had gone nowhere. She stopped, figuring they shouldn't get _more_ lost. "Great. We're pure dead lost."

"I believe we've been walking in circles," Alek said darkly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you had realized!"

Deryn shook her head. "Barking bloody princes."

Then Deryn saw a slight metallic glint coming from the passing crowds. A deafening "BANG" rang out through the streets. Deryn instinctively shoved Alek into an alleyway.

Suddenly, a terrible pain hit her shoulder and she was staggering backwards, her vision growing black.

Deryn's vision came back to her, and she was staring into Alek's eyes. She glanced at her surroundings. Grimy walls surrounded her and Alek appeared to be over her. "What happened?"

"You got shot in the shoulder. I'm trying to keep you from bleeding to death."

How… Deryn thought. Then she realized that she could feel his warm hands pressing down on her bare shoulder. Which meant that he must have taken her shirt off, the _dummkopf_. She glanced down, just to confirm her theory. She looked back up at Alek. He looked exactly as he did before. "Um, have you not noticed anything?"

"Well I see that you're bandaged. I suppose you must have been injured."

"Anything else?"

"Well," Said Alek. "Do you think that I could use the bandage for your shoulder? It would probably work better than just my hands."

Deryn felt her eyes widened even more. That would be even worse. "NO! Just use my shirt." _That you've already taken off._ She didn't say.

Alek shook his head confused. However, he still pressed the shirt onto the wound.

"So you really haven't realized anything? Nothing at all?"

Alek paused. "No."

"You are so stupid." Muttered Deryn.

Alek said something in reply, but Deryn wasn't paying attention. _I have to tell him. But how…?_ "This is getting sad."

"Well what do you expect—" Deryn cut Alek off as she grabbed his shirt by the collar, (as she had always wanted to do) pulled his body against her, (as she had always wanted to do) and kissed him as hard as she could. (She had REALLY wanted to do this)

Deryn could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she could feel Alek's heart thrumming too. For some reason the boy wasn't pulling away or even moving. Deryn was a little bit preoccupied to acknowledge this fact though. She was too busy noticing how soft his lips were against hers, even if he was completely petrified. She breathed in his scent, (even if it was mixed with the smell of blood) and reveled in the way they fit perfectly together, like the pieces of a puzzle.

Eventually her lungs began to ache, and she pulled back a few inches, panting hard. She fought back girlish giggles at the expression on Alek's face. He looked as if the Eifel Tower had just told him to herd sheep in Bulgaria until the day he dies. "Have you realized _now_, you ninny?"

Alek's eyes widened, (more) and he sat back, scampering a few feet away. "You like boys? That seems very wrong."

Deryn inwardly groaned. Maybe that wasn't the best way to break the news. But it was worth it. "You _dummkopf_, I'm a girl."

Alek laughed nervously. "I think I would have noticed if my best friend was a girl."

"_I am a girl_. My name is Deryn Sharp, and I'm a girl disguised as a boy in the British Air Navy."

"You must have lost a lot of blood! Are you feeling all right?"

Deryn groaned and covered her eyes. "Do you honestly want me to _prove _it?"

"Uh, I guess."

_WHY IS HE SO STUPID!_ Deryn thought. "Get over here, you idiot."

Alek cautiously crawled over to Deryn's side.

"Give me your hand." Alek hesitantly gave her his wrist, and she snatched it up and pressed the palm to her chest.

When he made contact, Deryn's gut wrenched, but she stayed still. Alek sat there, not doing anything. Finally, after what must have been half an _hour_, (or so it felt) He pulled his hand back and shrieked, "GODS WOUNDS! YOU'RE A—"

Deryn sealed his mouth shut. "No need to tell everyone." She hissed.

Alek continued to try to scream things into her palm.

Once Alek had calmed down to a safe level Deryn removed her hand. Alek stared at her, eyes wide. "Why didn't you _t__ell _me?"

Deryn rolled her eyes. "I did, you ninny. Remember?"

"Oh… yeah…" Alek paused for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Sorry, for… um… making you… prove it…"

Deryn sighed. "It's okay, I guess."

"You're bleeding again!"

"Oh, aye. My heart's been beating a wee bit fast lately."

"Lay down!"

"I already am—"

"Stop bleeding!"

"Aye, because that's totally how this whole bleeding business works."

"Do you _want_to bleed to death!"

"Yes, Alek. That would be my goal in life." Deryn said sarcastically. "Now help me!"

"How!"

"I don't know! Whatever you did before!"

"But… you can't actually expect me to _touch_ you!"

_Oh, so now he's squeamish…_ "Bleeding to death over here!"

"Oh, fine then." Alek reluctantly crawled over, picked up the shirt, and tossed it over the bleeding wound.

"Well, _that's _helpful. It is your fault that I got hit, your princeliness."

"Well, technically…"

"THEN GET OVER HERE AND BARKING HELP ME!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Alek squeaked then did as he was told and pressed the shirt onto her shoulder.

After a minute or two of awkward silence, Alek sat back on his heels. "Let's get back to Zaven. He'll know what to do."

"Right then." Deryn half sat up then struggled to pull on her blood-soaked shirt. Alek offered no help, just awkwardly sat. When she was fully clothed, Deryn grabbed the wall with her good arm and pulled herself halfway up. However, this movement sent her head spinning, and she fell back to the ground.

"Aww," Alek complained. "Why'd you do that?"

"Well, I'm sorry," Deryn snapped. "I only have half the usual amount of blood in my veins!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"Oh, I guess so."Alek took her good arm and attempted to pull her up. It failed completely. Deryn fell to the ground, cracking her head painfully against the wall. She stayed limp, even as Alek poked her with his boot. _Let's see what he does…_

After a while, he knelt down beside her. After another long while, he lifted her up in his arms. She stayed limp, fighting back a smile.

_Talk about oblivious…_

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAYZ UPDATE! So responding to some of my reviews, in case you haven't noticed, I hate Alek and enjoy making him look like an idiot/making him suffer. And I ignore the boundaries of language of the time so yeah. Now, returning to the drabbles that don't relate to the books as much, here are two that I hope you'll like. In the first one, yes I know that Newkirk may not be British. I ignore this for the purpose of the drabble. And in the next one's quote, believe it or not this was after my sister pushed my down a hill. We have a strange relationship. So enjoy, and don't eat squirrels. Oh, and review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in either of these.

_I wouldn't push people I_ don't _like down a hill._

-Allisonny-Bannanapan-Nutmeg-Smoothie (A.K.A my sister)

Alek stopped for a moment, watching the shadows of tree branches and leaves dance across the rocky dirt path. Then he looked up at Deryn. She was a few feet ahead of him and walking fast.

Alek sighed, looked down at his tired feet, and continued walking.

Soon, he felt hands on his shoulders, and he stumbled onto his back, sliding halfway down the slope.

He glared up at his attacker. "I thought we were friends!"

Deryn laughed. "Relax! I wouldn't push people I don't like down a hill!"

_Leave this to me. I'm British. I know how to queue.  
>-Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy<em>

Alek had just regained his balance when another wave of people almost knocked him off his feet again.

"These crowds are ridiculous!" Screamed Deryn.

Then Alek noticed something. "Hey! I think I see the end of the line over there!"

"It's too crowded to get there!"

Then Newkirk stepped in. "Leave this to me. I'm British. I know how to queue."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/A/N (Awesome Author's Note): Okay, so this drabble (that most likely is too long to be considered a drabble) that shall be posted is **_**technically**_**speaking not a quote drabble, as it has no quote. Yes, I'm posting it in quote drabbles. If any of you people find a quote that matches some aspect of this drabble please tell me. It would be much appreciated. Now, even though this is being posted almost a week after Easter (Actually, way more than that, but whatever), and has nothing to with the holiday, I'm calling this an Easter special. Just cuz. Now those of you who have been repeatedly reviewing my stories negatively, please stop reading this. I understand if you were to review negatively once and then stop reading them, but this is just getting ridiculous. Thank you for your time. So, here's my sort-of/Easter/drabble-thing. (In this Alek and Deryn are around 7 or 8.) ENJOY AND I BEG OF YOU WITH ALL MY HEART: REVIEW! NICELY!****Disclaimer: I**_**still**_**have yet to own Leviathan, or any of its characters. If I do get those rights, I promise, you'll be the first to know. **

**E/M/A/A/N (Even More Awesome Author's Note): CPG here. Just so you guys know, the only reason this is being posted so long after Easter (it was supposed to be put up a long time ago) is because of moi. I apologize for this. I am a huge procrastinator and Bram-chan hates me for it. But, here's your drabble (ish thing) now, so please enjoy.**

Little, tiny, itsy-bitsy Deryn sat wishing she were anywhere else. The train was crowded, stuffy, and even though it was winter, it was boiling inside the train car. All of these symptoms were not improved by the fact that she was wearing a dress.

Why couldn't they just stay home for Christmas holiday? Deryn sighed, knowing exactly what Ma would say if she complained. _You have to see the world… It's good to get out of the house… It'll be fun… Good for you…. Flying jellyfish… It's a beautiful city…_

And absolute worst of all, Jaspert or Da weren't here to save her from boredom. They got to stay in Glasgow and take care of Aunt Magdalene. **((NAMES ARE NOT MY FORTE.))** Which meant Deryn was alone with Ma in Sarajevo.

This was going to be a long holiday.

* * *

><p>Half an hour plus a LONG train ride later, Deryn and Ma were standing in line for the hotel. The place was dead <em>fancy.<em> The only reason they were staying in such a luxurious hotel was pure chance. As it turned out, some high up family in the Austro-Hungarian Empire had taken a fancy to them because they had sent them money to buy a room at this place and two train tickets. **((Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else…))** The rest of the ride had pretty much been filled with Deryn wallowing in her own self pity and moaning to her unresponsive mother, "Why Sarajevo?"

Now, here she was…. In an unfamiliar city, her legs aching as she stood in line. Deryn stared at her surroundings, attempting to stave off the impending boredom.

As she scanned the people wandering the lobby, Deryn saw the most handsome boy that could possibly exist. He looked about her age with sparkling, deep green eyes, reddish brown hair that curled just right, and perfectly pale skin. And Deryn could not take her eyes off of him.

After what felt like only seconds, Deryn's mother whispered urgently, "Deryn! The lines moving up! Pay attention!"

Deryn quickly averted her gaze to the ground, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back soon," Count Volger said. "Don't wander off, Your Highness."<p>

"Yes, Count," Alek replied, itching to look around.

If Volger left, Alek was free to wander around the hotel. With his parents at a ball, Volger was his only present guardian.

Hesitantly, Volger stood and headed towards the stairs. Alek stood, excited for the adventure ahead. Then Alek realized, he didn't know how to have an adventure. _Perhaps I should start by making a friend._

Alek looked around. Now who could be a good friend? Then his eyes fell upon a girl miserably day-dreaming at the base of the steps. She had fair skin, long, wavy, golden hair, and large, clear blue eyes. Alek was in love.

_This won't do!_ Thought Alek angrily. _I'm trying to have an adventure!_ Alek sighed, deciding he was hungry. That's the end of _that_ adventure. He began to run up to the stairs to complain to Volger. However, when he was about halfway to the staircase, he tripped on a rug and fell flat on his face. _That hurt._

"Are you okay?" He heard a concerned voice ask.

Alek rolled over and opened his eyes. It was the girl from before now bending over him, a concerned look on her face. Alek's throat grew dry and his heart began pounding.

"Um—y—yes. I suppose."

"Good." The girl stuck out her hand with a smile. "I'm Deryn."

_Deryn._ Alek thought. _Very pretty name…_

After a moment's hesitation, Alek took her hand. "I—I'm Alek. Nice to meet you."

She smiled again, making Alek's heart flutter inside his chest. "Nice to meet you too."

Alek swallowed hard against the dryness in his throat. "Well—Um—I should probably be going now."

Alek stood, beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Deryn called. "What room number are you in?"

"2b."

Deryn's smile grew even more. "That's right across the hallway from me! See you later?"

Alek allowed a small, nervous smile. "O—okay." And then he was walking up the stairs, wondering what was happening to him.

* * *

><p>"Ma?" Deryn asked her mother who was settling into the hotel room.<p>

"Yes Deryn?" Ma replied absently.

"I think I'm in love."

This caught her attention. _"What?"_

"I think I'm in love."

"With who?"

"Alek. He's a boy staying across the hallway."

Mrs. Sharp grabbed Deryn by the wrist and shoved her into a chair. "Well then I suppose you'll have to look nice."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Deryn was more miserable than ever before. Ma had curled her hair, put it in pigtails, and then tied it up with long pink silk ribbons that matched the dress. The dress was Deryn's Sunday best, all silk and frills. When she was satisfied, Ma banished Deryn from the room.<p>

Deryn dashed out of the door, ready to be _anywhere_ else. However, as soon as she left the room, Deryn collided with someone.

She fell back onto the floor. Before she could get back up and run away, she saw who she had run into. It was Alek. **((NO DUH, DERYN))** Deryn blushed, feeling like a complete klutz. "Sorry."

When Alek saw her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. "Um—m—me too."

They sat in silence for a moment. Alek was simply staring at Deryn and she was beginning to feel self conscious. Deryn broke the silence. "…Do you want to go downstairs?"

Alek quickly averted his gaze to the ground blushing (more). "Sure."

They headed side by side towards the steps. Deryn tugged annoyedly at one of the ribbons in her hair. Then she stopped, beginning to untie it.

"Wait!" Alek said suddenly.

Deryn gave him a confused look.

He flushed even more, staring down at his feet. "I—I mean—um—don't take your hair down. Please."

Deryn frowned. "Why not?"

Alek swallowed then mumbled without looking up, "It looks pretty."

Now Deryn was blushing too. She would never take her hair down. Ever.

* * *

><p>"So you've <em>never<em> played a prank on someone before?"

Alek shook his head. "Never."

"That's sad." Deryn said.

Alek sighed. "I know."

"Why haven't you pulled a prank before?"

"In my—um—'house' it would have been frowned upon."

"That's barking odd. Why?"

Alek looked up at her. With her hair curled and tied up, she was even more beautiful. And Alek would prefer if she did not know that he was a prince. "My parents don't exactly encourage that type of behavior."

"Oh." She said simply.

Suddenly a loud, slightly panicked voice came from inside the hotel. "ALEK? ALEK WHERE ARE YOU!"

Deryn gave him (another) curious look. Alek sighed. "That would be my….um… Uncle."

Deryn smiled. "He sounds… interesting."

Before Alek could reply, Volger stormed out of the lobby. "ALEKSANDER! What are you doing?"

"...um…"

Volger grabbed him by the wrist, not giving him the chance to answer. "We're leaving."

"Bye, Alek!" Deryn called amusedly.

"Goodbye," Alek replied weakly as he was dragged away.

* * *

><p>"Who on earth was that?" Volger asked angrily as he paced around the room.<p>

Alek sat down on the bed. "Deryn. She's my…friend."

"She's a commoner!" Volger shouted. "You two can't be friends!"

Alek crossed his arms, pouting.

"Whatever possessed you to wander off?"

"I was bored!"

_"Bored? _I've been looking for you for _hours!"_

Alek hung his head, silent.

Volger sighed, rubbing his temples. "Stay here." He left, locking the door behind him.

Alek lay face down on the bed, hating his life. Volger would never let him see Deryn again.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a gentle tap on the door. Alek sat bolt upright.

He watched as a small folded-up piece of paper slid under the door. There was the patter of departing feet. Alek stood, sprinted over to the door, and picked the paper up. He unfolded it, reading the writing.

_Alek,  
>Be out on your balcony at midnight.<br>-Deryn_

Alek's heart beat picked up. The time from then to midnight was going to be far too long.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was midnight. Alek slipped from under his covers and tip-toed over to the double glass doors.<p>

Carefully, he rotated the knob. Alek cautiously opened the door, hoping above all hopes that it wouldn't make a noise and ruin his escape.  
>True to the quality of the hinges, the door glided open silently. Alek slipped out, hoping that this wasn't all a joke.<p>

For a few minutes he waited in the silence. Then he heard footsteps from above. A moment later, Deryn landed lightly on the balcony next to him. "Hi, Alek!"

Alek was struck speechless. Deryn was even prettier in the moonlight than the sunlight. She was wearing a casual sky blue dress and she had untied her hair so that it cascaded over her shoulders.

"Uh—h—hi, Deryn."

Deryn grinned. "Come on. Let's go."

Deryn grabbed the lattice work that reached up the wall and pulled herself onto the tile roof. _She's very strong…_ Then she reached her hand down to help Alek up.

After more than a moment's hesitation, Alek took Deryn's hand. With one heave, Deryn tugged Alek onto the roof. Alek nearly fell onto his face, but regained his balance.

"Come on!" Deryn began to crawl higher on the ceiling. Alek followed after a moment. Suddenly Deryn let out a pained yelp.

"Deryn!"

She turned around to face him, sitting back frowning. Alek gasped when he saw that there was a long cut across her palm, oozing blood. She must have cut it on one of the tiles!

Alek scrambled to her side, careful to avoid the jagged looking piece of tile next to her. Deryn clenched her jaw, tears sparkling at the corner of her eyes.

"Deryn! Are you okay!"

Deryn took a deep shaky breath. "I—I think."

Alek concernedly took her injured hand, inspecting it. The cut didn't look deep but it still appeared painful. Alek looked back up at her face. Her eyes were squinted shut and Alek watched as a single tear slid down her cheek, making his heart ache more.

Alek leaned down and gently kissed her bleeding palm. Deryn's eyes popped open in shock, and Alek smiled sheepishly. "To make it feel better."

Deryn smiled the sweetest little smile and wiped her eyes with the back of her other hand. "Come on. Let's go."

Deryn (more carefully) crawled forward, favoring her injured hand. Alek followed close behind.

When she got to the peak of the roof, Deryn lay down, staring up at the stars. Alek lowered himself down next to her. Deryn pointed out some of the constellations above them until she fell into a comfortable silence.

A minute or so later, Alek felt Deryn's uninjured hand slip into his. Alek squeezed her hand gently, entirely at peace with the world.

* * *

><p>The next three days passed in a blur of frivolous things during the day, then time with Deryn every evening at midnight.<p>

'Twas the night before the night before Christmas. (AKA Christmas Eve Eve) Alek was waiting out on the balcony for Deryn. This night in particular was more important than the others. It was the last night they had together. They _obviously _had to sleep through Christmas Eve, and Deryn was leaving on Christmas Day. Plus, Alek had found her the perfect present.

After a minute or two, Alek began to worry. Deryn had never been late before! Maybe she couldn't get out… or she forgot… or maybe she didn't like him anymore! Alek bit his lip in worry, wondering what he should do.

Eventually, Alek came to a conclusion. He hauled himself onto the roof using the lattice work. Avoiding the broken tile, he crawled to the peak of the roof. He had never been any farther than this, and the prospect was new and exciting.

However, Alek didn't have to go very far. Deryn was curled up a few feet away, sobbing gently, her shoulders shaking. Alek scuttled over. "Deryn?"

She curled up tighter, her sobs growing slightly louder. Alek settled himself down next to her. "Deryn? What's wrong?"

Still, Deryn ignored him. Alek draped his arm over her shoulders. "Talk to me."

Deryn lifted her head slightly, sniffing back tears. "I—I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now what's wrong?"

Deryn rubbed her cheeks and looked up at him. "I don't want to leave you, Alek."

"Oh! Well… I'm sorry. I don't think there's anything we can do."

Deryn's eyes brimmed with tears again. "I know! It's just…"

Alek pulled his arm away, taking the necklace out of his pocket and unclasping it. "Here. Your Christmas present." Deryn lifted her head slightly, curious. Alek took the opportunity and looped it around her neck, redoing the clasp.

Deryn looked down, fingering the silver crescent moon that now hung from her neck. The sliver of metal sparkled in the faint moonlight. "Alek! It's beautiful!" She looked up, distressed. "But I didn't get you anything!"

Alek smiled. "It's okay. All I need you to do is always wear that necklace. That way, if we meet again later, I'll be able to make sure it's you!"  
>Deryn smiled too then threw her arms around Alek's neck. For a brief moment, Alek was startled by her closeness. He could feel her hair tickling his cheek and her arms were tight around him. Then he hugged her back. "Thank you so much, Alek. I'll wear it forever," She whispered into his ear. "Thank you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(This next part takes place sometime before Alek knows Deryn's secret.)<strong>

Deryn sighed, fingering the silver crescent moon hanging from her neck. If only she could remember the exact story behind it! She had little flashes of memory such as a boy, Christmas, balconies, but nothing deeper than that.

Suddenly, the door to the machine room opened and Alek entered. Deryn jumped, dropping the necklace back around her neck.

"Dylan?"

"Yes, your princeliness?"

But Alek had now noticed the necklace. "What's that?"

"I—It's nothing." Deryn quickly replied, beginning to tuck it back into her shirt.

"Wait! Can I see it?" **((STAAAAAAAALKER.))**

Deryn reluctantly unclasped it and passed it over.

Alek scanned it over, looking confused. "It almost looks familiar…."

Deryn frowned. "Well that's barking odd. Oh well. Duty calls." Deryn stood, taking the jewelry and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>(This takes place after Goliath.)<strong>

Alek stooped down to pick up the sparkly object. It was a small crescent moon hanging from a delicate silver chain. And it was very familiar.

Alek studied it, wondering where he had seen it before. Then he remembered. A few weeks ago! Deryn had let him see it! It must be hers…

Alek headed in the direction of her room. When he reached the door, he knocked gently.

"Yes?" Deryn's voice called.

"It's Alek. Can I come in?"

"Aye."

Alek turned the knob and pushed the door open. Deryn appeared to be searching frantically for something.

"Sorry, your princeliness. I can't really talk right now. I'm a wee bit busy," She said, still searching.

Alek stepped forward and looped the chain around her neck, redoing the clasp. Alek felt a sudden start of memory, almost like déjà vu.

Deryn looked down, surprised. "You found it!"

Alek smiled. "It was out in the hallway."

"Thanks! I would've driven myself crazy looking for it!"

"What's so special about it?"

Deryn frowned, going quiet and staring down at the necklace. "I don't exactly remember. Someone special gave it to me a while ago."

"So you don't remember _anything?"_

Deryn shook her head. "Well I remember small things like a boy, balconies, Christmas…"

The mentions of these sparked Alek's memory. "Deryn, I think that boy was me!"

Deryn stared at him for a moment, her memories clicking together. While she was remembering, so was Alek. _When we were little… she had her hair in pigtails… I told her it was pretty… she cut her hand… she was crying…_

Suddenly, Deryn cried, "ALEK!" She flew at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Alek! It's you!"

Alek staggered backwards a few steps. "And you've grown since last time we hugged!" He hugged her back, his memories still returning.

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you…" she choked. It almost sounded like she was crying.

Oh well. Alek was close to tears himself. Then he remembered another detail about their time together. And he got a rather good idea. Alek pulled away slightly until he could see her face. Then he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to her hers.

At first, Deryn's shoulders went rigid in surprise. Alek felt a twinge of worry. Was this not what she wanted too? But then she was melting into his arms, kissing him back equally if not harder. And the boundaries of time dissolved.

Eventually they pulled apart, gasping for breath. Alek smiled sheepishly. "To make it feel better."

Deryn laughed softly kissing him again, shorter this time. Then she buried her head into his chest and said with a sigh, "Thank you."


End file.
